Winx Club: Disney Princesses
by Orange Starbursts
Summary: Chapter 1 - Bloom. Chapter 2 - Stella. Chapter 3 - Flora. Chapter 4 - Musa. Chapter 5 - Tecna. Chapter 6 - Layla. Chapter 7 - Roxy. Keep an eye! The story has everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Bloom - Little Mermaid**

**Stella - Sleeping Beauty**

**Flora - Beauty and the Beast**

**Musa - Mulan**

**Tecna - Snow White**

**Layla - Princess Frog**

**Roxy - Enchanted**

**End - Something Surprising!**

* * *

><p><strong>Winx Club: Disney Princesses<strong>

**This one is for the Bloom fans, Little Mermaid. It's going to be a song fanfic, Part of your World.**

**In this story, Bloom wishes to find more about her parents, and she wishes that she could be in the world where her real parents are. This one is for the Bloom fans. the next chapter, is going to be for the Stella fans, Sleeping Beauty. THE GIRL I LOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Kiko, look at these stuff that I've found from Domino," Bloom said while getting out her bag. Kiko came with Bloom. They were at Bloom's room at Alfea. The other girls were at a day out with their boyfriends while Sky was at a Prince Meeting. "I just wish I could know more about the people in Domino; especially my parents." Kiko had a sad face, he was curious on what would Bloom say next.<p>

_Look at this stuff_  
><em>Isn't it neat?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<em>  
><em>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl<em>  
><em>The girl who has everything?<em>  
><em>Look at this trove<em>  
><em>Treasures untold<em>

Kiko then smiled and played with the materials that Bloom had collected after she returned back from Domino. She had collected items from the remaining of Domino. Bloom smiled.

_I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty_  
><em>I've got whozits and whatzits galore<em>  
><em>You want thingamabobs?<em>  
><em>I've got twenty!<em>  
><em>But who cares?<em>  
><em>No big deal<em>  
><em>I want more<em>

Bloom sighed, and looked out of the window.

_I wanna be where the people are_  
><em>I wanna see, wanna see them dancin'<em>

Kiko then laughed, and he soon went on Bloom, and they were fooling around. Bloom stopped looking at the window, and danced around her room with Kiko. They were ball dancing. Kiko and Bloom laughed.

_Up where they walk, up where they run_  
><em>Up where they stay all day in the sun<em>  
><em>Wanderin' free - wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

Bloom then sighed, and Kiko was curious. He only wished for Bloom to be happy. He tried his best to make Bloom happy, but he would always fail. Bloom sat on her bed, and flipped pages of her book of her adapted family. She got up of her bed, and opened her window. She then sang to the world.

_When's it my turn?_  
><em>Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world up above?<em>  
><em>Wish I could be<em>  
><em>Part of that world<em>

"Oh Kiko, I just wished I could be with my parents," Bloom said. She then looked up at the sky, and saw clouds of her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, it doesn't look good enough. Keep an eye if you want to see Stella's chapter. On chapter three, it Flora so you better keep an eye!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Once Upon a Dream**

**Hi guys! Thanks for all of those 3 wonderful reviews. And yes, I'm going to put Layla as Rapunzel. Anyways, this chapter is for Stella. Please review!**

**For this chapter, Stella is out in the forest with a few friends of hers; which are animals.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Once Upon a Dream <strong>

Stella was walking in the deep high tree forest. She then saw a young man surrounded with birds who was wearing a red cape. Stella giggled.

"Your highness," she laughed. She twirled around while lightly holding her dress with her two hands. "You know I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers." She went to his hands. "But we met before." She started to dance with the man surrounded with birds, and she sang.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
>I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<em>

In the background, were a man with chocolate brown eyes with brunette hair and his own mighty stead watching the two dancing and the Stella singing. Both of them were surprised with Stella's voice.

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

_But if I know you, I know what you do  
>You love me at once<br>the way…_

Another man danced with Stella, and she didn't notice him. But in the next line, she heard him singing. She quickly turned around and gasped.

…_you did once upon a dream _

"I'm awful sorry," he said in a charming voice. "I didn't mean to frighten you." Both of them were still holding hands, and Stella was still scared and surprised.

"Oh…it wasn't that," Stella replied. "It's just that you're a…a—"she said while trying to escape, but he grabbed her arm.

"A stranger?" he asked. "But don't you remember? We meant before."

"We—we have?" she asked.

"Of course, you said so yourself," he replied. "Once upon a dream." He started to sing, while Stella walked away. He came closer when she tried to escape him.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream  
>I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam<br>And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem  
>But if I know you, I know what you'll do<br>You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

At the end, both of them got know each other more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Tale Told as Time**

**Hello guys, for this chapter, it's Flora; Beauty and the Beast. And I know some other people say that the Winx Characters should be other Disney Princesses, but I don't know. But anyways, I hope you enjoy Flora as Belle. **

**For this chapter, Helia had risked his life to save Flora from the evil man; Valtor. Flora confesses her feeling, and you know what happens next :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Tale Told as Time<strong>

_Tale as old as time  
>True as it can be<em>

Helia was looking outside of his dark and old room, while Valtor was smiling and grinning at him. He had stuck his hand out, and a spell was coming from his hands. It was a dark poisonous spell, and even someone could die from it.

Valtor chuckled one more time, and the spell hits Helia, and he soon grunted when it had hit him. Valtor quickly ran to Helia, and pushed him out of the window. Valtor was laughing and pointing as the injured Helia was outside in the cold rain.

He had kicked Helia once again, and he was near to an end. "What's the matter Helia?" he chuckled. "To kind to fight back?" He then used a spell and a sharp, pointy sword appeared in his hands.

_Barely even friends  
>then somebody bends<em>

Down, were Flora and her sister Miele watching this horrid moment. Flora didn't know what to do; she was on her horse watching this scary and deathly moment.

Valtor was about to slash Helia. But he had gone up, and crushed the sword with his beastly hand. Flora soon went inside the palace while the two were fighting. Flora was worrying about how much time could Helia take this.

_Unexpectedly_

Both of them were on the roof top, fighting with statues on the roof. Valtor just kept on smiling, while beastly Helia was trying to defeat him; which was impossible. But Helia was up to a dead end.

"It's over Helia, Flora is mine!" Valtor shouted. Those words had made Helia's eyes red. He then got up, and grabbed Valtor by the neck. He brought him near the edge of the roof.

Flora had finally made up to the roof terrace, and Helia had caught her attention. Flora reached out her hand, and Helia grabbed it. She carefully brought Helia to the terrace. He was lying; lifeless.

_Just a little change  
>Small to say the least<br>both a little scared  
>neither one prepared<br>Beauty and the Beast_

Helia opened his eyes, and he was breathing loudly and slowly. "You…came back."

"Of course I did Helia. I couldn't let…" Flora had said, but Helia's head was soon falling to the ground. "This is my entire fault. If I should have come earlier."

"Maybe…maybe it's better," Helia whispered. "Better this way." Flora shook her head.

"Don't talk like that," she whispered. "You'll be alright. We're together now, where everything is going to be fine. You'll see." Helia had touched her cheek slowly, and half smiled.

_Ever just the same_  
><em>Ever a surprise<em>  
><em>Ever as before<em>  
><em>Ever just as sure<em>  
><em>As the sun will rise<em>

"At least I got to see you one last time," he said. His hand then dropped, and closed his eyes. Flora started to sob. The one, who she loved, had died.

_Tale as old as time_  
><em>Song as old as rhyme<em>  
><em>Bitter sweet and strange<em>  
><em>Finding you can change<em>  
><em>Learning you were wrong<em>

"Don't leave me, I love you," she whispered. Suddenly, lights had come to Helia's body, and Flora was scared. But when the lights disappeared, Helia was now not a beast, he was a man—a real one.

_Certain as the sun _  
><em>Rising in the East <em>  
><em>Tale as old as time<em>  
><em>Song as old as rhyme<em>  
><em>Beauty and the Beast<em>

Flora then smiled, and hugged Helia. They shared a kiss, a kiss that would last forever.

_Tale as old as time_  
><em>Song as old as rhyme<em>  
><em>Beauty and the beast <em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Reflection**

**Hello guys, thanks for reviewing. Anyways, this chapter is for Musa. It's about when she lost her mother; she isn't the one who she used to be when her mother used to be with her. She then wanted to know who she really is. **

**Chapter 4: Reflection. **

"Musa, you can't just give up lady lessons just to be a musician! First lady Lessons, then you would be a musician!" Musa's father shouted. Musa's father was like this after her mother had died. He changed too, and Musa wished her dad could be the dad she once knew. Musa walked to the bridge, and saw the waters of the Summer Palace.

_Look at me  
>You may think you see<br>Who I really am  
>But you'll never know me<em>

She looked down at her reflection, and sighed. She wished her mother could be back, and it was all her fault. If they just didn't have wasted money on her, she would still be alive, that's what Musa would say to herself. She then looked up at the sky.

_Every day  
>It's as if I play a part<br>Now I see  
>If I wear a mask<br>I can fool the world  
>But I cannot fool my heart<em>

"If I could just be someone who I don't look like, I could be anybody. But the identity I have, is something that I can't be," Musa said while walking on the bridge. She looked down at the reflection once again, and saw a completely different person.

_Who is that girl I see  
>Staring straight back at me?<br>When will my reflection show?  
>Who I am inside?<em>

Musa sighed, and faced away. She walked to the place where her mother was buried, without telling her father. She picked some flowers on her way. She just dearly missed her mother, and her voice.

_I am now  
>in a world where I<br>have to hide my heart  
>and what I believe in<em>

Musa couldn't show her talent, and her father would never accept that. She just looked at the sky, and saw a cloud of an instrument. Musa smiled, and continued walking.

_But somehow  
>I will show the world<br>what's inside my heart  
>and be loved for who I am<em>

Orange maple leaves were coming out from the trees. The sky was yellow. There were many leaves on the floor, and Musa sighed. She then picked the pieces, and placed them on a big tree. "These leaves don't belong near your grave mother," she said. "It belongs where it was meant to be."

_There's a heart that must be  
>Free to fly<br>that burns with a need to know  
>the reason why<em>

Musa sat near her mother's grave, and placed the flowers. She was crying; she really missed her mother. She just wished she could see her mother once again, and a huge smile would appear on her face. But Musa knew that would never happen, only if she believed in it.

_Why must we all conceal?  
>What we think, how we feel?<br>Must there be a secret me  
>I'm forced to hide?<br>I won't pretend that I'm  
>someone else for all time.<br>When will my reflection show?  
>Who I am inside?<br>When will my reflection show?  
>Who I am inside?<em>

Musa then heard her father shouting her name, and Musa quickly got up. Her father saw Musa with her mother, and he just came quietly. He bowed down at her, and joined Musa. Both of them were silent.

_Why won't I just be the person who I want to be? _Musa thought. If her mother came, that wish could appear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I've got a Dream**

**Hello guys, thanks for reviewing on the other chapter. Now, this chapter is for the Layla/Aisha fans. The summary is that Layla escapes Andros, and she sings a song for her freedom. Other people heard her, and they soon shared their dream. **

**Chapter 5: I've got a Dream**

"Yes, my dream is finally free! But I got more dreams!" Layla shouted while spinning around with her long green-bluish gown. Her words echoed, and soon men heard her, and they went in front of Layla.

"I've got a dream just like you—and I am not lying," a big man while breathing loudly. Layla took some steps back; she didn't want to get attacked by those men.

"Well, what is your dream?" she asked.

"I've got a dream…where some girl who likes me, will be with me," he said while crossing his arms together. Layla then smiled.

"Also me…I've got a dream." Another one said. Music then started to play. The leader went in the front, and cleared his throat.

_I've got scars and lumps and bruises  
>Plus something here that oozes<br>And let's not even mention my complexion  
>But despite my extra toes<br>And my goiter, and my nose  
>I really want to make a love connection<br>Can't you see me with a special little lady  
>Rowin' in a rowboat down the stream?<br>Though I'm one disgusting blighter  
>I'm a lover, not a fighter—<br>'Cause way down deep inside  
>I've got a dream<br>I've got a dream!_

Another one also sang, not just him. They wanted to share their dreams. Everyone soon danced, while Layla was dancing with the other small men.

_I have dreams, like you—no, really!  
>Just much less touchy-feely<br>they mainly happen somewhere  
>warm and sunny<br>on an island that I own  
>Tanned and rested and alone<br>Surrounded by enormous piles of money_

Layla smiled, and went in front of the group. She smiled, and turned around. The men soon smiled, and more men soon played instruments, when Layla was singing.

_I've got a dream!_

_She's got a dream!_

_And with every passing hour  
>I'm so glad I left my palace—<br>Like all you lovely folks  
>I've got a dream!<em>

After they were done singing, all of them waved goodbye. They surely had fun, but it was time for them to leave. The group of men had to continue work, while Layla had to continue to go throughout the world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Love's First Kiss**

**Hello guys, this chapter is for the Tecna fans, and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you everybody who had previously review on my other story. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 5: Love's First Kiss**

_Previously, Princess Tecna of Zenith ate a poisonous apple, and so she had fainted, and she died. The six little fairies (Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Layla, and Roxy) were too late to save her, so, she died. The evil and jealous witch, Queen Stormy, had killed her, disguising herself as an old poor lady. She gave Princess Tecna the apple, and therefore, she had died within that poisonous apple. _

….so beautiful, even in death, that the fairies could not find it in their hearts to bury her. They fashioned a coffin of glass and light blue. Light blue is Princess Tecna's favorite color, so they placed the light blue color on the coffin. They kept eternal vigil at her side. The Prince, who had searched far and wide, heard of the maiden who stayed in the glass coffin.

There was Princess Tecna, in the glass and light blue coffin. Pixies and nearby fairies had placed some flowers, to honor it. They put tons of irises, which was her favorite type of flowers. A few other pixies would get some flower petals, and sprinkle it on top of Princess Tecna.

The six little fairies all got blue irises, and placed it near the coffin. Everyone would cry, seeing how she was just there…lying in such a sad moment.

_One Song  
>I have but one song<br>One song  
>Only for you<em>

_One heart  
>Tenderly beating<br>Ever entreating  
>Constant and true<em>

Five of the fairies opened the glass and the youngest of them all, Roxy, got a beautiful bouquet of irises, and placed it near Princess Tecna's hands. They then closed it, and cried.

There was Prince Timmy, watching every move. He was singing, to match the background. He took his hat off, and walked closer to Princess Tecna's coffin.

_One love  
>That has possessed me<br>One love  
>Thrilling me through<em>

One song  
>My heart keeps singing<br>Of one love  
>Only for you<p>

Everyone saw him walking to her, and they moved aside. Prince Timmy looked at the pale Princess Tecna, and he knew that this was her; this was the maiden he's been looking for, all of his life. He bent down and kissed her, and everyone saw this. Nothing happened, and they just cried once again.

But Princess Tecna, got up, and everyone saw this. They were surprised, they had full of excitement and shocked inside of them. Could this be actually real? That Princess Tecna is once again alive?

Prince Timmy saw this, and he carried her, the bridal style. Everyone laughed and threw flowers, of the excitement. Princess Tecna waved to everyone, but a goodbye version. She was now going to live with her prince, and she promised that she will come back to visit the six fairies once again.

_And away to his castle you'll go  
>To be happy forever we know<em>

Some day when spring is here  
>We'll find our love anew<br>And the birds will sing  
>And wedding bells will ring<br>Some day when my dreams come true!


End file.
